Doomsday
by Nate-Miki
Summary: Shadow awakens a long Dormant Maria. He realizes that she is not the same as her human form.  Can Shadow save the world and Maria.  Start of all chapter has a small thing from Maria's thoughts. Fell free to review and tell me your opinion
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Maria's hedgehog forms style.

Prologue

Maria's POV

I don't know how long it has been since I last knew what my surroundings were. I'm being tormented by something but I can't tell what. It seems to be a hedgehog. He seems familiar but I don't know why. I just want to be free. If anyone can hear me please help. I don't know how much time I have left.

Everyone's POV

A black hedgehog enters a lab and goes towards a capsule in the middle of the room. He stops in front of it and looks at the creature in it.

"Blast it. I have no idea how to open this capsule. Why can I not find the password? I'm sorry Maria but I can't revive you…" Shadow says.

The creature in the pod turns one of her ears towards shadow as if listening to him.

"Ha ha ha… Stop tormenting me like that. I know your semi awake but I can't make you fully awake… Wait! Did I ever try that password?" Shadow says as he begins typing in a password on the computer next to the pod.

The computer accepts it and with a soft hiss the pod begins to open.

"Huh, huh, huh… Shadow is that really you?" The hedgehog asks.

"Maria… Did it actually work? I sense something different about you. Your power is different than before." Shadow says confusedly.

"What do you mean by that Shadow?" Maria asks.

"I can see it in your eyes. The emotions of rage, hate, anger, torment, and destruction. But why would you feel those emotions." Shadow says as he looks into Maria's eyes.

"I don't know… I fell like something has been tormenting and torturing me for years though." Maria says breaking away from Shadows gaze.

"Come one Maria. I'll explain as we head out of this lab." Shadow says as he begins to walk away.

As Shadow turns his back to Maria she grins evilly. She then changes her expression to a smirk before following Shadow.

That's all of the prologue.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I own only Maria's current form.

Chapter 1 Not normal

Maria's POV

Light at last. The first thing I see is my lover looking at me in shock. I don't like this feeling that is going through my body. It feels like darkness and evil are pulling at me.

Everyone's POV

"What are you thinking about Maria?" Shadow asks as he notices Marias confused expression.

"Just confused. What has the world come to?" Maria asks.

"It's a bad place with Eggman alive. Black Arms, The Eggman Army, and GUN all give us problems. And speaking of GUN." Shadow smirks as some beetles come towards him and Maria.

"They seem pretty week. Not even worth are time are they Shadow?" Maria asks.

"There's that evil glare again. What are you trying to do Maria? MARIA!" Shadow tries to hold Maria back but she spindashes through the Beetles with no trouble. As she does her fur changes to a darker hue.

"Wha… how can you do that? And your fur…" Shadow mumbles.

Maria pulls out what looks like a chaos emerald except it's black and lets of dark energy.

"Shall we be going now Shadow? Or do you want to play around some more?" Maria asks sarcastically.

"Never a dull moment around me is there. Shot I'm starting to sound like Sonic." Shadow remarks.

"Hey Shadow who's the girl?" Sonic asks as he runs up.

"Hello Faker. As to whom the girl is it's none of your business." Shadow remarks as he walks up to Maria.

He's the one from my dreams. The one that was tormenting and torturing me. That's all that passes through Maria's mind as she and Shadow warp away.

"Blondie seems to remind me of someone. And I bet Shadow knows who she is and doesn't want to admit it." Sonic says as he starts running.

Where Shadow and Maria land shocks Shadow and Maria. As they look out the window they see the world far below them.

"What the heck? The ARK." Shadow says as he looks out the window towards the planet below.

"It's beautiful isn't it Shadow. Look at the stars and the world." Maria says as she snuggles against Shadows arm.

Shadow looks at Maria and realizes that something is wrong with her. She has been acting darker than she did before on the ARK 50 years ago.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Darkness

Maria's POV

Everything is falling around me. I don't know why… Why am I still being tormented by something?

Everyone's POV

"What are you planning Maria?" Shadow asks.

"Didn't you at one point say that you would give anything to be with me forever?" Maria asks.

"I think at one point I did. But why do you ask?" Shadow replies.

"Reunite the Emeralds into one… Then you will know what I mean." Maria replies.

The black hedgehog looks down and then becomes enraged. Shadow grabs Maria and throws her towards the wall. Maria recovers before she hits the wall and makes eye contact with Shadow. In her eyes is a hint of hatred and unfound revenge.

"What was that for Shadow?" Maria asks madly.

"You're not Maria. She would never resort to violence. She would never hold those emotions that I saw early. And most importantly she would never want anything to do with the emeralds." Shadow replies.

"Not knowing where you are or what state your body is in is enough to dive anyone insane. You expect me to be any different." Maria yells at Shadow.

"You're not Maria, you never were her, and you'll never be her. You're just a copy of her. An insane copy of her." Shadow yells.

"I don't think so. One of us knows the truth and the other one is tainted by darkness. Which one though, is the question, and it seems neither of us knows the answer." The blond hedgehog says.

"What you want is nothing but revenge for Maria's death. So why aren't you fighting me. After all I am partly responsible for her death." Shadow says.

"I need you relive for my own plans to work. But that doesn't mean I'm not the real Maria." Maria says.

"When that password for the pod was doomsday, I'm almost positive what your plans are!" Shadow yells.

"Did you ever realize what you are Shadow. What if grandfather made this body basing it off of you Shadow? I would have your abilities and your emotions. I would be the same Maria but with a very different attitude and powers. I guarantee you I'm the Maria you knew." Maria says.

"Fine I'll believe you for now. But don't think it will always be that way." Shadow says.

Just then the power on the ARK goes off. As Shadow and Maria look around they see red eyes staring back at them.

"Shadow what are those things?" Maria asks.

"Black Arms soldiers. If you want her you're going to have to go through me first!" Shadow yells.

Shadow and Maria are both knocked out by the weapons that the Black Arms have.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Black Doom

Maria's POV

Where am I? Everything is black. Am I in stasis again? I don't like this…

Everyone's POV

"She seems to be somewhat aware of her surroundings." A Black Arms says.

"Then release her if she can stand on her own." Black Doom says as he orders his soldier.

"Who are you and what have you done to Shadow? Or should I assume you are an enemy." Maria growls as she stands up.

"Hostile little girl isn't she?" The Black Arms remarks sarcastically.

"Chaos Lance! That's one done." Maria remarks as the Black Arms goes up in black smoke.

"You could try and fight me but you won't win. So I wouldn't try it." Black Doom remarks as Maria prepares to attack him.

"CHAOS SPEAR! You don't learn do you Doom. You can't win against me." Shadow remarks as he lands on the floor after hitting Doom with a Chaos Spear.

"Shadow how fitting of you to show up. But you two can't win without any emeralds." Doom remarks as he gets back up.

"What the… Since when have I had this emerald?" Maria asks as she pulls out the black mystic emerald.

"The Dark Star Emerald! How do you have that?" Doom gasps as he sees the emerald in Maria's hands.

"She can use the emerald to its fullest power… Maria try using Darkness Consume." Shadow mumbles.

"Darkness Consume!" As Maria shouts this she becomes cloaked in dark energy.

"YOU CAN'T IN DOOM… DO YOU STAND DOWN OR WILL YOU BE DESTROYED TRYING TO FIGHT US…" Maria says in a bone chilling tone.  
"No way she can actually use it." Shadow mumbles to himself.

"What makes you think you can destroy me with just that one emerald." Doom mentions quietly.

Maria dashes straight through Doom causing him to be destroyed completely.

"This power will lead to a rise of a new world. A new world where humans no longer exist. I've had it with humanities traits that cause them to kill and hurt each other. The ARK will rise again and this time it will rule the world." Maria says as she stops being consumed by the dark aura.

"Wait a new world. No more humans. The evil traits that lie within them. What are you and why are you trying to copy Maria?" Shadow asks being enraged with Maria.

"Shadow I am the Maria you knew on the ARK. The fifty years I was dead I was able to reflect on the traits of humanity and watch what they did. I saw the wars they waged, their tendency to betray their closest friend and allies. I've come to realize that you and grandpa where right. The human race is corrupt and needs to be destroyed. I realized that trying to not take sides and not fight will lead us to being destroyed and overrun by everyone. I am no longer innocent of destruction. I am no longer what I once was. I have changed for the better. The reason my body is a hedgehog body is so that I can escape the evils that lie in the human heart. I tried to not take sides and you know what happened. GUN and all the human race will pay for the wars they waged and the pain they have inflicted upon us and the other Mobian species. Let's get out of here Shadow." Maria says as she begins to walk away.


	5. Chapter 4

Note from Author.

Wow. It's been awhile since I added to this story. I'm so sorry. I guess helping with web comics has been taking too much of my time. Let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer: … Why do I even bother with this?

Chapter 4

Maria's Thoughts

So I lost my control and let slip one of my ideas. Nothing to serious. I mean Shadow still is slightly suspicious of me but… I am Maria. Although so many would doubt me. Shadow I thought you of all people would recognize the fact that only the capable and strong will make it through life. And the darkness is still pulling at me.

Shadow's Thoughts

Maria… You've changed but still… You're the same…

Normal

"Hey Shadow? Who was the hedgehog that showed up earlier?" Maria asks as she looks up at the clouds.

It had been two weeks since the small incident with the Black Arms and everything was peaceful. As far as Shadow and Maria were concerned that is. Right now the two were lying in Green Hill Zone's Seaside Hill area looking at the scenery. It was relaxing when the only sign of technology was Shadow's motorcycle which they had used to get there. That and the two pistols that Maria now had strapped to her belt.

"It seems to be peaceful here. Why is it so peaceful?" Maria asks as she looks at the scenery while trying to remember the hedgehog's name.

"I kinda made it a point that G.U.N. was to stay away from here. Eggmans robots are weak and can't take a single punch and the Black Arms are not going to bother coming here." Shadow says as he sits up and walks over to his bike. He stops when he hears a pistol being fired. "Maria what are you doing?"

"What? Isn't it okay to shot them?" Maria asks as she aims at a second G.U.N. Rhino. Instead it gets ripped to shreds by a plasma bolt.

"G.U.N. Why here?" Shadow asks as he looks over the remains of the robots.

"I don't know. Maybe they heard that there was a sale on daisies and they decided to buy some." Maria says while giving Shadow a look that can only be described as a They are Bakas look.

"Very funny. G.U.N. wouldn't send a Rhino to get flowers. They would send a Hunter." Shadow says as he picks up to Chaos Drives. He then tosses them to Maria.

"Shadow can you tell me who the blue hedgehog was?" Maria asks as she catches the Chaos Drives.

"You mean Sonic the Bakahog?" Shadow says trying not to laugh.

"So he's an idiot?" Maria asks as she examines the Drives.

"Idiot, narcissists, and a break neck dare devil yes." Shadow says as he lies back down.

END

I know it's short but It's all I can think of.


	6. Chapter 5

Dooms day

Chapter 5

Maria's thoughts: Sonic he's the one

Normal

"Well I like humans Shadow." Maria says as she walks alongside Shadow.

"How can you like humans?" Shadow growls as he walks. "This is the third time you've told me that and I still don't know why."

"You want to know why?"

"Yes"

"I'll tell you why."

"Okay start talking"

"Humans are so weak. So pathetic. So simple minded. Also they look so cute when they're squished." Maria says. She then starts skipping off laughing at Shadows shocked and disgusted expression.

"I really need to get that girl to a physiatrist." Shadow says as he shakes his head and starts following Maria.

Later at Shadows house.

"What is wrong with you Maria? You said that in public! And around humans to" Shadow yells as he glares at the blond girl.

"But it's the truth!"

"I'm beginning to doubt you're the real thing."

"Well I am!"

"Even fifty years being dead couldn't do this to someone!"

"They did!"


	7. Chapter 6

Nate: Thank you everyone for letting this story get over 1,000 views. Also thanks to the four people that reviewed this story.

Miki: Now to the main story.

Doomsday

Chapter 7

Maria's thoughts

Why would Shadow take me to see this rabbit? She's nice but something about her makes me not like her.

Everyone's POV

"Don't worry about her, Shadow. At worst she is suffering from mental problems. It's nothing serious." Vanilla says as Maria puts her vest back on.

"I feel violated." Maria mumbles.

"Have you never had a doctor do a full physical on you before?" Vanilla asks obviously concerned.

"No… Not really… Is that a bad thing?" Maria mutters.

"We really should get you a doctor. Vanilla do you have a patient slot open?" Shadow says as he looks up from the magazine he was reading.

"Sure I'll do it. Ms. Crazy Blond Fluffy really needs to see a doctor more often." Vanilla says as she writes something down. "By the way what happened to her back?"

"A green hedgehog slammed me into a block of ice. The idiot." Maria says as she calmly rubs her back.

"Scourge?" Vanilla asks.

"I think that's right." Maria says calmly. She then pounces on Shadow and curls up in his lap.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shadow growls as he glares at Maria.

"Pillow…" Is all Maria says as she dozes off. She is quickly woken up by a very bright flash. "What was that for?"

"Amy why do you have a camera?" Vanilla asks as she glares at Amy. Sure enough Amy is holding a camera.

"Sorry just doing my job." Amy says as she waves the picture in the air.

"What job is that?" Maria asks.

"I work for the TPCCC. Just getting pictures of cute couples." Amy says. She then looks at the picture. "This one is a winner!"

"What's the TPCCC?" Maria asks. Shadow is just as confused as her.

"It's short for Twinkle Park's Cute Couple Committee." Amy squeals as she walks out.

"Doesn't matter if you're a couple or just friends, you can fall victim to the cute couple status. And I mean the parks top ten cutest couples of the day." Vanilla mumbles.

"You know how?" Maria asks.

"Amy and Cream went there once and got chosen." Vanilla says as she shakes her head.

"Hey watch it!" Maria shouts as she dodges Vanilla's ears.

"Sorry."

Finish


End file.
